


Hunger makes (non) people do stupid things

by naps_and_coffee



Series: Ace is a vamp [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Because Ace is stupid. In his defense the unconscious man smells really good and he is already salivating? Hence.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Series: Ace is a vamp [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 51





	Hunger makes (non) people do stupid things

**Author's Note:**

> Because we need at least one vamp! fic on this ship.

"He looks like dying. Heck, he IS dying! But none takes a bullet in the chest and still jumps around to tell a tale."

Ace tilts his head, checking for the wound of the unconscious man and sighing.

Man smells way too good.

And he is salivating already.

Touché.

Ace looks at the man (blonde, his brain helpfully supplies). Concluding that he is handsome enough, what with his arched brows and deep-set eyes and all of his lips (them, luscious). Ace gets curious about what color the man's eyes maybe.

Licking his lips because he almost can't wait anymore but knowing that it'll be a bad idea. Call it vamp's instinct.

Ace can hear the rustling sound of every and each of leaves. He can surely hear the sound of tissues reattaching themselves while tendons pushing out the bullet.

Surely it'll be much simpler, if the man, were this guy is a mere man.

But man he is not.

Ace sighs.

Though for his _kind_ he sure smells divine.

Eyes of the cerulean moon meet Ace's own red and Ace knows to diminish himself before the wolf's claws tearing him down.

Ace's stupid side thinks it's a good idea to smile (actually it appears more like a smirk) and lingers for another second (brushing the wolf's nose with his lips) before making himself scarce.

**Author's Note:**

> Seeing this Ace unrelated to vamp fanart in tumblr and the idea just idk, taking over? It's half past one in the a.m and I'll just post this fic.
> 
> Will revisit again tomorrow, after getting more sleep so I can think better


End file.
